willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Läskig
Lord Läskig (Pronounced "Less-Kigg") is an antagonist on the channel, but has currently only been featured in a battle video and "Lord Läskig Origins". He possesses great power given to him by Herobrine, and, as of the "Herobrine vs Lord Läskig" video, he is also Herobrine's master (to Herobrine's annoyance). Role on the Channel Lord Läskig first appeared in a battle video where he faced Herobrine, and was victorious after using his Fear Scepter on Herobrine, forcing him to become his servant. In his background information at the end of the video it said that he sold his soul for more power, but managed to keep his soul by defeating Herobrine. Herobrine's defeat has angered many Herobrine fans, and to defend his character, Willcraft stated that Herobrine has been defeated by humans, endermen and even zombies in other videos. And Lord Läskig is actually weaker than Herobrine, he only won thanks to his Scepter. In "Lord Läskig Origins", more was revealed about him. He was shown getting served by Herobrine and his minions while telling his pet bat Utarefson the story of how he defeated Herobrine. It was then revealed that Herobrine could have removed his powers at any time, and to prevent this Lord Läskig created the Fear Scepter that acts as the source to his power. The cost of this was that if it was used on him, his powers would be lost. However, only he and mortals can use it, making Herobrine unable to wield it. Lord Läskig is very likely to appear in later videos, but nothing has been said about it yet. Appearance Lord Läskig wears a dark grey, threadbare cloak, a black cape, a black crown with a green gem in the middle and bracelets and an emblem in the same fashion. His skin is completely black and his eyes are red. Nothing else is known about his appearance due to his cloak. Personality He has a very gothic personality and is confident, calm, and classy. He is also quite evil and scares people just for the fun of it, but hasn't actually killed anyone (at least it hasn't been revealed that he has). He seems to be pretty dominant as he makes Herobrine do simple chores just because he is Herobrine. He also shows affection towards Utarefson, his pet bat, patting and speaking kindly to him. Abilities Lord Läskig powers gives him the ability to do almost anything he desires, but there are a few rules to follow: His creations and acts must always be able to be considered frightening (this doesn't go for small things), and if he creates a monster it cannot be unbeatable. The closest he can get to that is by giving it one weakness, but the stronger the monster, the more obvious the weakness must be. The same goes for his personal attacks and weapons. He also needs to drain power from fear (i.e. he or his creations must scare people to make him grow stronger for as long as they are scared) unless he is in his home world, The Rotten Wastelands. His powers can do an almost unlimited amount of things, but these are his known abilities: *Summoning - His most used ability is the power of creating monsters and objects. *Shape-shifting - He has been seen turning himself or a part of himself into various creatures, including a half-spider, a bat, and giving himself silverfish arms and bat wings. He once also transformed Utarefson into huge size in order to ride him. *Revealing Darkest Fear - Probably his most dangerous ability. If his Fear Scepter is placed in front of someone's face, he will get the knowledge of what that person fears the most, a devastating advantage. He used this ability to defeat Herobrine. *Shockwaves - In one occasion during the battle against Herobrine, he sent a bat-formed shockwave at Herobrine, knocking him off his tower. *Phasing - Lord Läskig once went through a floor while letting a giant spider fight for him. *Gliding - He can move very fast without moving his legs, shown in the beginning of the battle video. *Telekinesis - He is also able to make objects move as he wants them to, even make his tower fall down and get back up like a giant mallet. * Potion protection - In Lord Laskig's Origins he drank a poison potion and nothing happened to him, so he is probably not effected by potions. * Teleporting - at beggining of the video he teleported away a witch. Trivia *Lord Läskig is the most disliked character by Willcraft Animations for defeating Herobrine. *His home is called the Twisted Tower, a tower built by mossy stonebricks with a twisted shape and a bridge leading nowhere. In "Lord Läskig Origins" it changed appearance and the top of it is now shaped as an angry head, making the very top look like a crown. *It is unknown whether The Rotten Wastelands is an own dimension or just a place somewhere in The Overworld. *"Läskig" is a swedish word that means "Scary". *Lord Läskig's throne is made out of live spiders. *Lord Läskig's first name is unknown, his surname is Läskig however his first name is not revealed. It is unknown if his first name will be revealed. *Lord Läskig was mistaken to be the Bus Driver, a character who debuted in the Monster School intro. The mistake was created by the fans, because they thought both of them are the same person, probably due to their faces. However according to Willcraft, they're not the same characters. * In Click-Clack's flashback, a human who chased Boom and Nobraynes had the appearance of Läskig. * He is second character from battle video who said something, behind Dr. Creepy Gallery Lord Läskig Human.png|Lord Läskig before he is corrupted by Herobrine's magic, with his soul floating next to him. Fear Scepter.png|Lord Läskig imbuing the Fear Scepter with his power. Twisted Tower.png|The Twisted Tower, Lord Läskig's home. Category:Battle Characters Category:Antagonist